


Rainy days

by HS_Killjam



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Rain, reader is very stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to rain today, and you thought you were able to do just fine in your usual work outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy days

You knew it was going to rain today. It was obvious from all the clouds forming, but you still wore your cargo shorts and T-shirt for work. It wasn’t really because you didn’t had anything else to wear, it was mainly because you were too stubborn to wear anything else.

Most people knew you were like this, so they didn’t bother to say anything when you came into work the way you are right now. Owen knew this himself, but unlike the others who shrugged it of their shoulders, he didn’t take the idea of you being this stubborn that well. Once in awhile he’ll let it slide, but when it gets to a certain point, he’ll take his time to change your mind.

One example was a time where you got a bad cut on your arm, You insisted that it was fine and all, but he managed to convince you to let him treat your wound. Though you could be a bit annoying when it comes to little things like that, he thought it was kinda cute.  

Continuing on your day, you were working by the Raptor pen. There was a light sprinkle, indicating heavy rain will hit soon. You’re good, for now. Since you were busy, you didn’t notice Owen walking towards you. When he placed his hand on your shoulder to get your attention, it made you jump.

“Owen! Give me a warning next time” you looked at him with a glare. He took a good look at what you were wearing.

“You should properly wear something for the weather” Owen pointed out. You looked at him, all dressed for the weather n’ stuff.

“I was afraid you were going to say that” you silently groaned.

“Of course you would,” Owen gave a little nudge to your side,”but seriously, the rain isn’t going to stay this nice”

“Don’t worry! I can survive the rain!” you proudly responded.

“and get sick” you stared at him with a blank face, causing him smirk at your reaction. “What? it’s true. I don’t need you sick, (y/n)”.

“Look Owen, I know you’re concern and all, but I’m fine! Besides, I bet the rain will still be nice for a few more minutes!” you spread your arms out and stood there.

and then it happened

Just a second after you spread out your arms out, mother nature thought it was a good time to make the rain fall harder than before. You stared at Owen, who was trying to keep his laughing under control.

“Haha, very funny.” you dropped your arms to your sides and sighed.

“That… was unexpected” Owen finally got control of himself and spoke.

“Yeah, it sure was.” you turned away from him, angry at the sudden change in weather that caused you to embrassed yourself.

“Come on (y/n), you knew this was going to happen” you crossed your arms and didn’t look at him.

“I did, but not like this” you mumbled those words, unsure if he heard it or not. He didn’t say anything after that though, and to be honest, you thought he just left you there for a moment.

That’s when the rain stopped pouring on you. You felt someone place something on you. You turned to see Owen without his jacket, quickly realizing he gave it to you.

“You know you didn’t have to do that.”

“Look (y/n), I did that because I care about you, and you should care about you too” his voice was sounded serious, but at the same time it was caring.

“Thanks Owen, but I’m not sure what to say about you doing all of this. You’re so kind and I’m kinda speechless about it” you went silent, feeling a bit awkward after saying that.

“I know what you should say then” You looked at Owen, confused at what he said.

“What should I say then?” you asked, curious about his response.

“Wanna go on a date?” you watched the smirk form on his face when he said that.

“Oh come on!” you playfully pushed him, laughing a bit during the process,”do I really have to say that?”

“Only if you want to”

“Fine then.” you paused and looked straight at his face, “Do you wanna go on a date with me?” You tried your best to keep yourself from laughing, the situation was really awkward and you weren’t sure if you could handle it.

“Sure, I’ll love too.” Owen ignored that fact that you looked like you were going to break down laughing at any given moment, which was good.

“Now lets get somewhere else, I don’t want to stand in the rain any longer. I want you to be sick for out date”

**“Agreed”**


End file.
